The present invention relates to quantum information processing in the microwave domain using superconducting circuits, and more specifically, to a multimode Josephson parametric converter.
Recent progress in solid-state quantum information processing has stimulated the search for amplifiers and frequency converters with quantum-limited performance in the microwave domain. Depending on the gain applied to the quadratures of a single spatial and temporal mode of the electromagnetic field, linear amplifiers can be classified into two categories (phase sensitive and phase preserving) with fundamentally different noise properties. Phase-sensitive amplifiers squeeze the input noise and signal in one quadrature of the microwave field at the expense of inflating the noise and signal in the other quadrature without adding noise of their own to the processed signal, but are useful only in cases in which the quantum information is encoded in one quadrature of the microwave field. A phase-preserving amplifier on the other hand amplifies both quadratures of the input noise and signal at the expense of adding at least a noise equivalent to a half input photon at the signal frequency. Such an amplifier would be useful in many quantum applications, including qubit readout. One successful realization of a non-degenerate-intrinsically phase-preserving-superconducting parametric amplifier is based on a Josephson ring modulator, which consists of four Josephson junctions in a Wheatstone bridge configuration. The device symmetry enhances the purity of the amplification process, i.e., eliminates or minimizes certain undesired nonlinear processes, and also simplifies both its operation and its analysis.